Morning Glow
by H.Jacobs
Summary: Bella and Edward after the wedding/honeymoon when the plot to change Bella begins.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

**CHAPTER ONE**

Bella's POV

It's been a month since my wedding. Granted, the wedding wasn't exactly what I was excited about – that part wasn't until afterwards. But even as my newlywed stage was supposed to be ending, I knew that this was only the beginning for Edward and I. Knowing what was set up for me later that afternoon, it was hard for me to talk to Charlie this morning.

"Bella. Edward. When are you two planning on moving up to Alaska Southeast?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, I don't know, in a month or so," I attempted to answer in a nonchalant tone which sounded false, even to me. Oh, how I hated lying to Charlie.

"Ok, just be careful. It's even darker up there then it is in Forks. Try not to kill yourself while walking to classes. Got that?"

"Don't worry about her Charlie," Edward quickly answered, "I'll make sure that nothing happens to her up in Juneau."

How true that statement would be. After more pleasantries and questioning about our honeymoon – we went to Paris, only seeing the nightlife of course – Edward and I made our departure and went for a drive in my truck up to La Push.

We were getting closer and closer to our final destination.

"Are you sure this is what you truly want? There is no turning back after this you know," Edward cautioned me.

I replied, self-assured in my decision, "This is what I have wanted ever since you showed me your meadow."

"Our meadow," He corrected.

With this new thought gleaming across my face I was ready for wherever my truck would take me next. Everything that happened next occurred in a blur. Like Alice had foreseen, there had been the local cliff divers out for a day of fun and relaxation. Perfect, we had witnesses. With that, the truck I was driving 'skidded' off the side of the wet and mossy road, and was headed for the edge of the cliff.

All of a sudden I found myself in the freezing cold water below. Edward quickly took me out of the driver's seat and towed me a little unknown piece of shore where we couldn't be seen. It was then, at 2:53 p.m. that I, Isabella Marie Cullen had 'died'.

Edward and I then made our way up to the Cullens' remote home in Alaska in which my change would take place. The rest of Edward's, and now my family, would meet us there in a week. Giving them enough time to mourn over 'death' and Edward and I. Eventually, the torment of losing her son would cause Esme too much grief, which Carlisle would give as his reasoning of leaving the local hospital.

As Edward and I were laying on, the what I assumed to be newly acquired, bed I couldn't help but hear a low and constant laugh coming from him. After a while, I wanted in on his own personal joke.

"Ok, what's so funny?" I asked, as I would assume a big town cop would interrogate a criminal.

"Well. It's just that last time you fell from a cliff I wanted to kill myself and very nearly did." As he said this, he looked into my eyes and somehow sensed the repaired hole was beginning to give away at the edges.

"Oh, I didn't want to remind you of that horrible experience. Bella, I told you, it wasn't your fault. It was mine. Anyway, it's just, this time you fell off the cliff you made me the happiest man in the world."

I eyed my dead vampire husband questioningly at this response.

"Oh Bella, you know what I mean." As he continued chuckling to himself, I fell asleep in his arms knowing that this moment, this perfect loving moment, would be repeated for all eternity.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER TWO**

That week I spent up in the secluded Alaskan mansion with Edward was the best way to end my human life. It was just he and I, with no one – Alice excluded, although she did promise not to look for us– knowing what we were doing. But this bliss would be broken. Only temporarily though. Just long enough for me to become the same as the rest of my new family. To trade in my morality for something much greater; Edward.

I would become a vampire and everything that went along with it. The pale serene complexion, the velvety smooth voice, the inhuman capabilities of speed and grace, and of course the hauntingly beautiful eyes. Of course the thirst for blood and never-ending night was part of the bargain. But the biggest pay-off was being able to spend the rest of eternity with Edward.

The day finally came where the rest of the Cullen clan rejoined Edward and I. Everyone was ecstatic to see us. However, there was an unspoken tension between everyone and I. No one knew just exactly how to bring up the friends and family that I left behind forever. I deliberately thought the few important questions that I would ask Alice later that night, giving her a chance to word her answers correctly.

The time came. Alice and I went up to the room Jasper and her shared and I began questioning, "Alice, how are Charlie and Renee doing?"

"Well, Renee was … emotional to say the least," Alice carefully replied, "I did look into her though. I can tell you that it will be a while, as expected. But I promise you, as best I can with my gift, that given time she will heal."

That was a relief. I continued, "And Charlie?"

"He took it in quiet. Like a 'man' would. I can't say for sure how he'll heal with time though. He keeps it too bottled up."

That was only to be expected. If it were anything like when Renee had left him 17 years ago, he would keep it to himself. Dwelling on the past. I can't say that I was surprised by this news. It was only to be expected. I knew my consequences when I chose this life.

I saved the most heart-wrenching and the most difficult question for last, "Jacob, do you know how Jacob is taking all of this?"

"Jacob, from what I can gather, which I remind you is very little, is taking it the hardest. He's not taking it in grief or sadness, but anger and resentment towards us. The Cullens."

"Of course, he knew better enough that I wasn't actually dead and that Edward couldn't die of a mere car accident." I was angry now, only at myself for causing him so much pain. This used to be my best friend. He was my soul mate. The only problem was that Edward was much more than that.

"Alice," Edward popped his head in the room, no doubt eavesdropping through Alice's mind wherever he was before, "Can I steal Bella away now? I want to prepare her for tomorrow."

Edward led me at an exceptionally slow pace, even for a human, down the hallway to his, or should I say our, room. He placed me carefully on the bed so that I was looking at his eye-level when he was kneeling on the floor.

Slowly he began, "Ok. You fulfilled your end of the agreement, it's now time for me to do the same." I looked into his eyes, his beautifully round liquid topaz eyes. I knew that they were filled with nothing but love. Love for me. "Also," he continued, "Carlisle will have you connected to an IV of morphine. We don't exactly know if it will help with the pain or not. But it is worth a try. This is also the first time the person has been willing when we have _changed_ them so this is going to be a different experience that what we are not used to and…"

"Shh," I said simply, placing a finger up to his lips. By this point he was doing nothing but rambling. Becoming worried over something that everyone in his family has endured and 'lived' to tell the tale about. I viewed it as my own personal initiation. It had a three-day hazing period and after a year or two you were viewed as an equal, like anyone else in the family. After all, what were two years when time was infinite?

That night we said no more. He took in my bouquet for the last time, and I marveled at his, what I used to perceive as unattainable, invincibility. My head resting on his stone cold chest having him hum my lullaby to me I fell asleep for the last time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER THREE**

That morning I woke up and the largest smile was plastered on my face. I kissed Edward, as soon as I was fully conscious, in a way that I knew would break all the rules that he had previously used. These rules meant thing to me now though. They would mean even less in just a few short hours when Edward bit me.

"What's with the excitement this morning? If I would've known I would greeted like this every morning I would have promised to change you months ago, postponing it of course, until later," Edward said with a crooked smile, my smile.

"I know, I couldn't help myself," I confessed, "It's just that this has been the day that I have been dreaming of for so long. I can't remember any other dreams."

"Oh really? So you've been dreaming of me like this?" It was then that Edward had pinned me down on the bed attempting his most frightening vampire impersonation. Too bad for him I knew he made a lousy murderer.

"Oh yes, I've been frightened every night in my sleep over that exact image." I tried to lace the response with as much sarcasm as possible, but it just fell through having been said through a giant smile.

He kissed me, more softly this time, and let me push him off the bed, flying backwards onto one of his chairs. "Are you sure you haven't already been bitten by Jasper? You already have the strength of a new-born," Edward mocked. With that I went down the ancient spiral staircase to greet the rest of my family.

Everyone was gathered around the enormous dining room table by the time Edward and me arrived. Everyone was still smiling, a little more genuine though then the day before. Everyone but Rosalie though. I could still see that she could not understand why I would choose the lifestyle, which she considered eternal damnation. I liked to believe that afterward though, when she could no longer attempt to persuade me out of my decision, and would finally accept me.

"Bella," Carlisle began in his sultry mature tone, "Today is your day. You get to choose the who, what, where and when. So, what do you choose?"

"Well," I began, staring into Edward's beautiful eyes, "To answer the first, Edward. The second, bite me."

Everyone had a good laugh at what I thought was old and dry nineties humor. Maybe my humor would never age either?

I continued, "The where, well, wherever Edward believes me to be safest. Lastly, right after breakfast. I'm starving."

As I gulped down my orange juice Edward was in quiet deliberation on the setting of my transformation. In the end it was decided to be in Edward's room. Unlike his room in Forks, there was no wall of glass that I needed to worry about breaking. Also, they believed that that is where I would feel the most comfortable. And they were right.

After breakfast, Edward carried me up to our room. Emmett was humming a funeral procession in his head but apparently stopped when Edward gave a low growl from his throat. When we got to the room it was only Edward, Carlisle and myself. Carlisle was there to help with the pain medicine and of course, make sure that I was not killed. I felt no fear though. My safety would no longer have to be Edward's concern.

"Are you ready for this Bella? You know that this is your last chance, there's no turning back from here," Edward explained. As I looked into his eyes I saw the fear, the concern and the love he had for me more then I have ever felt when I have been in his presence.

I replied as calmly, simply and quietly as I could, "Yes."

And with that, I felt Edward's cool mouth on my neck, carefully and irrevocably making eternity a reality.

* * *

_I know, I couldn't sleep so I decided to write another two chapters. My friends would totally be ashamed. Please let me know you're comments. Because if I am completely ruining the book I could totally make this the ending. I hope not though ... I think I have a stellar idea for a few more chapters at least. Just let me know!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The next three days seemed to blend and intertwine with each other. The morphine that Carlisle had connected to my left arm was doing no good. How could it? There was no blood left in my veins for the drug to circulate through. The entire time I spent was in a type of torture I would not even wish my enemies to endure.

_Please. Just let it end. I can't … the fire!_

I faintly remember hearing a voice so beautiful throughout my transformation. I was sure my hallucinations were back from my "rebellious" phase. The voice was only saying one thing to me though. Over and over it played in my head. "Bella. I love you. For now and forever." With my own personal mantra going into overdrive it felt like I had my own endorphin army helping me through the pain, the fire.

Eventually, the pain started easing around my limbs until it they felt lifeless and limp. The pain just aimed at my heart, until that too was empty and dead. After that, the only bit of discomfort I had was in the back of my throat. My throat itched and ached like I have never experienced before.

I began to slowly open my eyes. Even in my groggy state I could tell that all my senses had been heightened. My eyesight had magnified the subtle details that were around me. It was if I was looking at this room for the first time. The intricate moldings appeared even more delicate; the curtains that hung from the window had a detailed thread pattern that I could see from metres away.

My hearing was also enhanced. I could see Edward – his beauty appeared even better when every detail was exposed – and Carlisle whispering in the far corner of the room. I could hear every word as if it was being said to my face rather then behind my back in murmurs.

My favorite new change though would be the smell. Even before I opened my eyes the cool, crisp, sweet scent of Edward rushed into me. Rushed in like the smell alone was putting out the fire that had just raged inside of me. "Edward," I'd called out.

"Yes Bella. I'm right here. Are you ok? Are you still in pain?"

"No, not anymore." With that, I knew that his internal struggle was over as well. No longer would he have to be cautious about his thirst for my blood.

_**Edward's POV**_

As soon as I had bitten her, I regretted it. I knew it's what she wanted, but how could I put her through such pain and agony. Seeing her for, what felt like years, writhing in pain on the bed we shared was something I knew I would never be able to forget. The memory permanently etched into mind.

As much as I thought the pain was too much for her to bear I could hear Carlisle thinking to me. _She's taking this surprisingly well. She appears to be in much less pain than Emmett had endured._

"What part of that is supposed to make me feel better?" I raged at my father, "The fact that you know that she is still in dire pain or the fact that I should've made her feel much worse than she is right now?"

_Calm down Edward. It will be all right. It has already been two days. Only one more, or even less if we are lucky. She's strong, strong like I have never seen before. She'll be perfectly fine._

With these reassuring thoughts flowing through my mind I was able to calm down and sit on the bed. The only thing I could think of doing right now is being there, for her. She was the one that opened me up, made me feel humane when all I thought I was, was a monster. For that I owed her my life, but I never would've imagined 2 years ago that I would be taking hers.

Finally she awoke. When she did, I was in conversation with Carlisle about where we should take her first. Bella's thirst would be uncontrollable in the beginning, but I could not sense any human within any close range. It would be safe for her to hunt small prey for now, like deer and elk. Mid-sentence I heard my name, "Edward?" Bella had called to me.

Her voice was softer, had a gentler rhythm to it. But it was still just as beautiful as it once was. "Yes, Bella. I'm right here. Are you ok? Are you still in pain?" I asked. Afraid that she thought the pain she just went through was not worth the heavy price tag that went along with it.

"No, not anymore." She smiled. The most beautiful smile I had ever seen. It was the smile she always gave me when she knew I was struggling with myself. The smile that always calmed me down and made me see perfect reason. It was now though that I saw the brightness in her eyes, a brightness that I have never seen before. Her black-red eyes were only saying one thing. And I knew what it was; it was her thirst, dangerously calling her for the first time.

* * *

_metre ... it IS spelt that way. Sorry, Canadian, what can you do?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

**CHAPTER FIVE**

_**Bella's POV**_

When I woke up from my transformation I was so excited to see all the Cullens again. I wanted to dance around Alice like she did to me. I wanted to show off my new strength to Emmett. I wanted to go have a normal conversation with Jasper, one where he would not be afraid or able to kill me. I wanted to be around Rosalie. Get her approval, her acceptance.

I got up and started to head for the doorway. In a flash of speed Edward beat me to it. "And where do you think you're going?" He said in a righteous tone.

"I'm going to see _my_ family. Its been too long since I've been able to talk to them," I attempted to convey with innocence.

"Not yet. They'll be time enough for that later. First of all, Emmett and I are going to take you hunting…"

I couldn't hide my excitement. I had always wanted to go hunting with Edward and Emmett. See Emmett wrestle with a grizzly and Edward pounce with the stealth of a mountain lion. This was something they would never allow though, they said it would be too dangerous for me when they gave over to their instincts. Finally, I might have my chance. Edward must have seen the anticipation in my face though, for he quickly made his intentions clearer.

"Sorry. Emmett and I are going to help _you_ hunt. Just at the small forest behind the house. It will be easier for you to abstain from the more traditional diet if you can get as much 'vegetarian' selection as possible. And right now I can see that you need to eat something."

Edward led me downstairs, calling for Emmett to come before we reached the landing. "Finally! I've always wanted a little pet, and now we got Bella!" Emmett was almost squealing with delight.

I heard Edward hiss into Emmett's ear, "_Shh! Don't make it any worse for her than it already will be!_"

"Um, boys. Now that I'm a frightening vampire like the rest of you, I can hear you whisper just fine," I tried to remind them. Irritated though at the sneakiness behind them. Had they always done this when they thought I wouldn't be able to hear or understand them?

"Cool! So, Bella, what fine meat do you wish to dine on tonight. Caribou? Polar bear? Personally, I can sense that what you want is a nice lynx," Emmett joked around. It was nice to know that the change that I endured wouldn't change how I was to be treated within the family.

"Actually Emmett," Edward interrupted, "I was thinking some of the smaller game around the back of the house. How about some nice deer Bella?"

"As a matter of fact," I paused and pondered. How did I feel about my new nutritional needs? "That sounds excellent!"

When we reached a heavily wooded area I was able to go on my first hunt. It was harder then I imagined. The stealth and agility that I acquired was all there. The only thing I was lacking was the mindset. I didn't have the fierce killer instincts that were vital. As I would run alongside a deer I wasn't able to make myself attack it, though I thirsted for its blood. This was happening over and over and over again. Eventually even Emmett found, this amusing fault, kind of pitiful.

"Something is not going right here," I confessed to Edward as I made my way up the hill towards him, "There must be something mentally wrong with me! Isn't there a way that I can make them come to me!"

With that, a deer came out of the safety of the forest, walking slowly and prudently towards Edward and I. It kept on creeping forwards until eventually it had knelt down in front of me. This type of surrendering pose startled me however; I was too thirsty to think anything of it at the time. I gave into my instincts and fed.

On our way up back to the house there was an odd silence to what the three of us had witnessed. I had asked Edward if this were normal.

"No. Animals fear us. They can sense the danger, the threat that we present and attempt to avoid us," was his simple response. More confused than ever we decided to talk to talk to Carlisle about this odd happening.

"Interesting, most interesting," Carlisle said plainly as Edward filled him in on what had happened in the forest. "Hmm … I think I understand why all of this happened. You see, even before Bella's transformation none of the 'gifts' that our kind had could touch her mentally. It seems like she got all the physical gifts that every vampire gets. She has the beauty, speed, grace, agility and strength. Only thing that is missing is the tactfulness of killing that she didn't inherit."

The three of us were confused at that. It felt like I had my face scrunched up in hard concentration with his story, trying to understand it. However, the deer just surrendering itself still made no sense.

"Why though did the deer just come up to me? If physically I am like the rest of you why didn't it fear me?" I asked, genuinely confused.

"Well, I have a theory for that Bella. I am going to need your help to prove it though," Carlisle explained, "Edward, go fetch Alice and Jasper for me will you?" Edward left and was back with the pair in flash. "Ok, Bella. Why don't you try to tell Jasper to … do a funny dance?" Carlisle told me.

"Jasper, will you dance?" I asked, confused as to why I had to ask him and not some other person.

"Um … no Bella. Not really in the mood for dancing. There's not even any music," Jasper replied.

"No Bella. Tell him to dance. Tell him to dance with your mind," Carlisle elaborated.

_Jasper. Dance! Do the chicken dance Jasper._

With that you would have thought Walter Ostanek had entered the room. I was still confused. Why had Jasper refused to dance when I asked him, only to start dancing a few seconds later?

"Alice, did you see Jasper dancing at all today?" Carlisle asked, clearly intrigued at what he was finding.

"No. I haven't checked though since before we came to speak to you though," Alice answered confused. She was clearly just as baffled as I was.

"Carlisle. What does this all mean?" I asked. The annoyance of all the secrecy was getting to me. He was reserved though, looking like he was not wanting to say too much and startle me, all of us.

_Why won't Carlisle just tell me already!_

With that though he spoke, he told everything, "Bella. You have an extraordinary gift. More powerful than Edward's or Alice's; probably even greater than the Volturi's. Bella, you can manipulate minds."

_ For those of you that don't know, Walter Ostenak is a world-reknowned polka accordian player. I guess that part really showed my roots. I'm from Kitchener (On, Canada), home of Oktoberfest ... it's a barvarian festival second largest in the world, second to the one held in Germany that dedicates itself to drinking, Uncle Haans and Aunt Freta. Sorry about the random reference, but everyone I know would understand it so ..._

_All I have to say is Ziggy Zaggy Ziggy Zaggy Oi Oi Oi!_

_Also, thanks for all the positive response!_


End file.
